El diario de un asesino
by Luce Heartfilia
Summary: Un asesino quien escondía un duro pasado, un asesino que se enamora de su inocente victima, sin saber quien era ella realmente, muchas veces le declaro su amor pero no todo es lo que parece...detrás de cada persona se esconde algo... -Lo siento Natsu, tú eres mi objetivo, debes de morir...
1. Natsu Dragneel

Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, un chico de 20 años, solitario asesino. Pero nunca pensé que me llegaría a enamorar de mi víctima. Lucy Heartphilia.

Mi cuerpo que arde en deseos de sangre, las suplicas de mis victimas es dulce melodía para mis oídos. Cuando su sangre baña mis ya sucias manos.

Mis ojos reflejan la ira que siento por el odio a la vida.

El sufrimiento de la gente lo siento en el aire.

Mi vida es una mierda, me lo arrebató todo, jodidamente todo, no me quedo nada, todo se fue al jodido vacío, mi hermano, mi madre y todo por sus sucios juegos.

Aquel malnacido me convirtió en lo que soy ahora.

Un frío y cruel asesino.

Vagaba por las solitarias calles de San Petersburgo, la solitaria noche inundaba las calles con su frío manto estelar, mi mente divagaba en un vacío totalmente oscuro.

Iba perdido, la noción del tiempo se había parado para mí. Luego de un rato divisé el lúgubre lugar frente a mí, sin darme cuenta una mueca adorno mis fríos labios.

A paso lento entré, mis ojos observaban algo que ya me era común, las paredes con manchas de sangre, que despedía un olor putrefacto al que ya estaba acostumbrado.

Subí al último piso el cual era adornado por piezas de oro, a lo lejos divisé una gran puerta, me dirigí hacia ella.

Lo observe con disgusto, pero lo miraba desafiante, su potente mirada era como un cuchillo completamente afilado, mataba solo con mirar. Un incómodo y tenso silencio inundaba aquel lugar podrido en oro, habló.

-Mocoso.-Como odiaba que me llamara así, pero aun así lo escuche.-¿La has matado?

Solo con aquellas palabras sabía que pasaría a continuación.-Se ha escapado, no he podido.-Se acercó peligrosamente hacia mí, y de un rápido movimiento me envistió contra la pared. Un sabor metálico había en mi boca, era sangre, me levante con dificultad.-No se repetirá.-Y abandone el lugar, yendo sin rumbo fijo, estaba solo, la imagen de mi madre y hermano se posaron en mi mente, las lágrimas querían salir de mis oscuros ojos y caer por mis mejillas para al fin terminar en el suelo.

-No llores Dragneel, llorar es un sentimiento de debilidad.


	2. Lucy Heartfilia

¿Cuántas noches eran ya? Había perdido la cuenta, el gran reloj que había en la plaza principal marcaba las 12:00 pm, de un momento a otro una fuerte lluvia cubrió el lugar. Las personas empezaron a retirarse del lugar, dejándolo completamente muerto.

Su nombre cruzó por mis pensamientos.

¿Cómo podría acabar con aquella vida inocente?

Su rostro tan angelical, su suave piel, sus ojos tan deseables como el mismo chocolate. Todo era y es tan complicado.

Sin darme cuenta mis mejillas comenzaron a arder. Todo se movía, debía resistir, estaba todo mojado.

Esta eran las consecuencias de no tener un hogar, donde el cariño volaba por los aires. Ya deja de soñar Natsu, eso nunca sucederá, estas destinado a estar solo.

Las calles de San Petersburgo estaban inundadas por la imparable lluvia. Observé nostálgico, todo me recordaba a mi duro y frío pasado, empecé a tiritar, el frío aumentaba desmesuradamente, el vapor se formaba gracias al aire que salía de mis congelados labios. Comencé a no sentir la lluvia, genial Natsu, el frío te congelo las neuronas, me dije, pero al alzar la vista, una chica rubia me cubría con su paraguas. Se sentó a mi lado, reconocí de inmediato su suave olor a vainilla, su perfecto rostro tenía una mueca de querer regañarme. Abrí mis labios pero ningún sonido llego a salir de estos.

Sus rojos labios se movieron, dejando escapar una reprimenda.

-¿Por qué estás aquí a estas horas?

Me miro con enfado, totalmente fingido. Débilmente le respondí.

-Solo quería tomar algo de aire.-Claramente le mentí, luego con mi mirada la interrogué.

-Juvia tiene antojos

-Ese hielito no pierde el tiempo

Un silencio se interpuso en nosotros, era agradable, ella sabía que yo amaba el silencio, suspiré, estaba tan enamorado de ella, que mi propia vida daría con tal de no perderla.

Una estrella fugaz se presenció, ella cerró sus ojos murmurando unas palabras que alcancé a oír y que me dejaron el blanco.

-Quiero que seas libre Natsu


	3. Wakaba

El sol matutino se colaba por la pequeña ventana. Observé el cuarto, sin duda estaba en el departamento de Lucy. Mi celular vibró, dejando paso a un mensaje de texto.

~*Bastardo, ¿Dónde mierda estas?, si estas con la princesita ya sabes lo que debes hacer, no vuelvas sin su cabeza en tus manos*~

Mierda y más mierda, es que acaso nunca podría despertar y recibir un "Buenos días Natsu, ¿Cómo haz amanecido?, claro que no idiota. Me vestí y salí hacia el pasillo, me encaminé a su habitación, a paso quedo entre en ella. La contemplé, su rostro irradiaba paz, su pecho subía y bajaba relajadamente.

Una vez a su lado, con mis impuras manos toqué su puro rostro, me acerqué y posé mis labios en los de ella. Luego emprendí camino hacia lo más lejano de la ciudad.

Me detuve antes de entrar al despacho, ser un asesino implica que la sociedad te odie, que seas un ser repugnante, una persona sin pasado, en dejar en el olvido muchas cosas, una de ellas son tus seres queridos. Me armé de valor y entré, pero no fui recibido con un agradable acto, un cuchillo pasó rosando mi mejilla cortándome levemente, quedo ensartado en la puerta, de medio de la foto de mi padre.

-¿Dónde has estado?

-En ningún lugar de tu incumbencia

-¡Hijo de puta!, has estado con la chica, ya lo sé todo, toma.

Me paso el expediente de Wakaba, un profesor jubilado, ya le conocía y el a mí.

Sin titubeos me fui del lugar. Llegué a unos bloques, busqué el número 306, lo encontré, toqué luego me abrieron dejándome pasar. No había cambiado en nada, en cambio yo sí.

-Pequeño Natsu, has cambiado

Solo lo observé inexpresivo, saqué mi revolver de mi parte trasera, me observó, sin miedo, solo me asintió, coloqué un silenciador y disparé sin remordimiento, pero antes de que el cayera al suelo, mis manos comenzaron a temblar, contrólate Natsu, y escuché unas palabras de aquel moribundo cuerpo antes de abandonar el lugar.

-Que Dios se apiade de ti, Natsu Dragneel.


	4. Erika Dragneel

Otra víctima se sumaba a mi larga lista, ¿Cuándo dejaría ya esto? _Nunca_, todos los días una o más personas diferentes.

¿Qué mierda hare?

¿Cómo detener esto?

Mi subconsciente me dice que acabe con mi vida, pero es que acaso ¿Le tengo miedo a morir?, no y no, es solo que ellos me necesitan, si yo abandonara ¿Qué seria?

Debo luchar, ser fuerte y seguir.

¡Oh! Ahora que lo recuerdo debo alimentarme y cambiarme, resoplé molesto.

Llevaba dos horas y media rumbo a aquel lugar, hasta que llegué.

Observé ido, avance como si en cada paso mi corazón recibía una y otra puñalada de recuerdos, ¿Qué clase de asesino eres Dragneel?

El lugar donde crecí, en el cual fui feliz tan solo por un corto tiempo, pero lo fui, el lugar estaba deteriorado por los años, los vidrios rotos cubiertos con madera, la pintura desgastada, lo que había sido un hermoso jardín ahora ya no era más que un jardín de muerte.

Entré al interior y los recuerdos llegaron de golpe en mi mente, comencé a sudar, temerosamente fui adentrándome a aquel frío lugar, vi su imagen.

_~*Hermano juguemos un rato ¿Si?*~_

¿Cómo negarme a aquella infantil voz?

¿Cómo se fue de mi lado?

Así, ya lo recuerdo, fue por él. No quería seguir atormentando más mi mente. Hice lo que debía y cuando disponía a largarme, encontré un sobre amarillento.

Saqué aquel contenido.

_Hijo…no sé cómo empezar pero, si mis cálculos son correctos deberías de tener 20 años ¿cierto, si estás leyendo esto es porque algo sucedió y temo saber que ya sé lo que pasara._

_Solo debo decirte que sigas luchando… la visa se empeña en hacérnosla imposible, pero nosotros debemos hacer frente, ser valientes, todos tenemos oportunidades, hasta la personas más fría y descabellada tiene sentimientos. Cuando llegue el día en que te rindas, solo será cuando el beso de la muerte bese tu cuerpo. Sigue adelante con la frente en alto._

_Te amo, ama y amara eternamente tu madre_

Guarde la carta y salí del lugar.

-Porque somos libres, porque nosotros somos los que forjamos nuestro camino llamado vida.


	5. Familia Fernandes

La noche había caído, y mi cabeza estaba en dudas. Una torrencial lluvia se presenciaba, había recibido tres expedientes, Azumi Fernández Scarleth y otras dos personas más que no conocía.

Pero…Cubrí mi cabeza para ponerme en acción.

Entre al internado de una muy poco conocida escuela. Un frío dominaba los pasillos.

Llegué a las habitaciones y encontré a la pareja que sería mi víctima, me acerqué a ellos, dejándolos acorralados.

El miedo se vio reflejado en sus ojos.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres?

Me preguntaron al unísono, sin responder dispare a ambos en plena frente. Alarmas comenzaron a sonar. ¡Mierda! El muy maldito me tendió una trampa, la policía comenzó a llegar, pero logré escapar.

Mi corazón estaba acelerado, había llegado a la casa de los Fernández, invadí su hogar, y la escena frente a mi término por quebrar mi corazón.

_Una verdadera familia_

Y sin tener la valentía de hacer mi cometido me fui.

De nuevo estaba frente a aquel hombre, pero sus perros lo acompañaban.

-Haz fallado, un asesino no perdona la vida

Y sus malditos perros comenzaron a golpearme.

Caí al suelo, sentía como las manos y pies de esos sujetos golpeaban mi cuerpo, por favor ahí no, por favor, lo que menos quería era que me golpearan la columna.

-Oh vamos muchachos, cuidado con la espalda del chico, aunque esa una perfecta noche para mandarte con tu hermanito, Dragneel.

Hermano…mi conciencia se iba, y recuerdos de aquella llama extinguida llegaron.

~*-Natsu-nii, creo que me gusta una chica

-Le diré a mamá que me haz agredido, aye~*~

Tantas cosas que inventaba, pero aun así es mi pequeño y tonto hermanito.

Se me hiso difícil levantarme, pero la sonrisa de mi madre me dio la fuerza.

-Pronto acabare contigo malnacido

Y dejándolo con las palabras en la boca me retiré, quería ir a ver a mi hermosa rubia.

-No hay que dejar que nos manejen a su antojo, nadie es dueño de nadie, solo nosotros mismos de nosotros mismos.


	6. Sting Euclife

Mientras caminaba en pleno amanecer me inundo la nostalgia, señores, este es el diario de un asesino.

Un asesino, donde cumplir órdenes es lo primordial, donde tus sentimientos no existen, logrando que la gente te margine apuntándote con el dedo, una vida que muchos elijen a voluntad, pero que otros solo entran obligados al no tener otra alternativa.

Estaba en frente de la puerta del departamento de Lucy, toqué y al instante me abrió.

-¡Natsu! ¿Qué te paso?

Oh…veras Lucy, por no querer matar a alguien me molieron a golpes.

-Una pelea callejera, nada importante.

Luego de que me curara las heridas, pude notar que sus ojos tenían un brillo especial.

-Natsu.-Comenzó a ruborizarse además de ponerse inquieta.-Sting me pidió matrimonio y acepté.

Sus palabras sonaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza

-Natsu estas pálido ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sin decirle nada me fui de ahí.

¿Es posible que una persona pueda tener los sentimientos hechos una mierda?

Sí Natsu, claro que lo es.

Mi madre, mi hermano y ahora Lucy.

Es que acaso ¿Este es el precio que debo pagar? Estoy pagando por mis pecados.

Yo nunca podría ofrecerle a Lucy todo lo que él le ofrecería.

Además ella nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo.

Me dirigí a la clínica, necesitaba verlos

-Porque el amor rápido llega, rápido se va, dejando un vacío en los sentimientos de las personas.


	7. Erika y Happy Dragneel

Contemplaba la blanca habitación en donde descansaban dos personas.

La soledad invadía todo mi ser, recordando aquellos duros momentos.

En donde comenzó todo.

_~*-Igneel, ¿Esta seguro?, es solo un niño_

_-Es todo tuyo*~_

Me acerqué a mi madre, tomé su delicada mano

_~*-¿¡Que hacen!? ¿¡Donde se llevan a mi hijo!? ¡Natsu!*~_

Por su codicia me separaron de ustedes, por ser un inmaduro…por mi culpa ustedes ya no volverán.

El pasado de un asesino puede ser muy doloroso.

Mi pasado es que a mis seis años todo era completamente perfecto, hasta que en ese día, 7 de Julio todo se volvió oscuro, en donde la vida de mis queridos y la mía estaba en manos de un ser malvado.

-¿Por qué no despiertan o es que acaso ya no quieren verme?

Mis labios comenzaron a tiritar, no llores…no llores Natsu, ¡Joder!, me mordí el labio inferior.

Aun no puedo creer como por dinero una persona puede ser capaz de vender a su propio hijo.

Por la codicia…solo era un ser más que quería el poder que le habían arrebatado.

De la nada entro Jiemma con sus perros, dos me sujetaron por detrás.

No…no puede, dos médicos hicieron acto de presencia.

-Me lo prometiste…¡Dijiste que no les harías nada!

Comencé a moverme como un loco, la desesperación rebosaba mis límites, y sin poder resistirme las lágrimas después de catorce años brotaron por mis ojos.

-Desconéctenlos

Y las maquinas que los mantenían con vida, llenándome de esperanzas de volver a verlos, sonaron indicándome de que ya no pertenecían a este mundo.

Me sacaron del lugar en medio de mi desgarrador llanto, dejándome completamente solo.

_Se fueron…_

-Pero seguirán viviendo como fuego en el interior de tu corazón.


	8. 4 días

Si ya no tengo por quien vivir, ¿Para qué seguir luchando?. Mi llanto no cesaba, sentado en la plaza principal me encontraba completamente solo, sin nadie.

Lucy…Ya ni siquiera la tengo a ella, la lluvia se mesclaba con mis lágrimas de dolor. Sentí un ruido y era mi celular.

~*Tienes 96 horas para asesinarla y si no lo haces lo are yo*~

Solo 4 días ¡Mierda!, me siento inútil, vacío y usado.

-¿Qué harás?

-No lo sé

No sé cómo ni cuando llego calzoncillo-man, pero de algo estaba seguro, le contaría a Lucy cual es mi objetivo.

Me encontraba fuera de su departamento, era ahora o nunca, toqué pero nadie me habría, hasta que me abrieron, pero así de rápido me la cerraron.

Insistí innumerables veces, hasta que esta vez fue Lucy quien me abrió.

Sus ojos estaban rojos, totalmente hinchados, sus labios temblaban, amenazaba en volver a llorar.

La parte un tanto brusco, una vez dentro divise a Sting, me fije en su puno, estaba cerrado, luego a Lucy y claramente su mejilla estaba roja.

¡El muy hijo de perra la había golpeado!

Mi respiración se aceleró a tal punto de empezar a respirar entrecortadamente, volví a mirar al hijo de puta ese y me sonrió con burla, lentamente paso por mi lado para dirigirse hacia Lucy, pero de una embestida en su estómago lo aleje.

Quedo en el suelo sin moverse, puse un pie en su pecho y presione.

-Pagaras por esto, malnacido

Mi voz era de ultratumba, mi instinto asesino había despertado.

-Un instinto que cada ser en lo profundo de su corazón, un lado oscuro, se guarda el instinto asesino.


End file.
